Aloysius O'Hare
Aloysius O'Hare (simply known as O'Hare) is the main antagonist of Illumination's 3rd feature film The Lorax. He is the greedy and manipulative mayor of Thneedville, the founder of O'Hare Air, Morty and McGurk's boss, and Ted Wiggins' arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Rob Riggle, who also played Bela in Hotel Transylvania 2, Mr. Walters in 21 Jump Street, Carl in Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Travis and Captain Lippencott in Dumb and Dumber To, Mr. Dickers in the Victorious episode "The Breakfast Bunch", and Greg in Disney's Big Hero 6: The Series. Biography Beginnings As a teenager, O'Hare got his money-making idea when he saw one of the billboard workers coughing on smog while wondering who will make "the next best thing" after the thneed factory had to shut down for good. In The Lorax Years later, O'Hare made a fortune selling oxygen tanks for a machine that he designed to keep the otherwise smoggy air fresh for Thneedville residents, but in order to sell what people used to get for free, O'Hare's air company went to great lengths to keep the locals from leaving town to prevent them from discovering an alternative (planting trees) to his bottled air. Because of this, Ted made an enemy out of the so-called "elected hero". When Ted spoke for the trees (as though a part of the Lorax was within him) by tearing down the walls of the town to reveal the truth and showing the last tree seed as a start of many much-needed changes for the all-artificial town of Thneedville, O'Hare tried in vain to get the citizens on his own side, revealing his true nature in the process by threatening to fire his delivery man named Cy, if he does not get the people on his side sings that the seed should shrivel up and die. Everyone stops O'Hare by having him blasted off in a jet helmet by their bodyguards Morty and McGurk (who are no longer antagonistic and had redeemed). It may be suspected that he did not have the jet helmet's control, O'Hare eventually crashed with the jet helmet, possibly getting killed or severely injured with the impact by force. Personality O'Hare is a greedy, cunning, obnoxious, argumentative and egotistical businessman who typically hates plants and trees, because (according to him) they are a threat to his air business. He is also shown to have the demeanor of an obstreperous mob member, and he also talks about his business like he was running a monopoly (granted he is, but anyone gets the point). He is also extremely disrespectful and abusive towards his bodyguards and others. One of his most outrageous and contemptible plans is when he supposedly destroys plants, trees and seeds. Appearance O'Hare has shoulder length black hair and is rather short himself, although he is idolized by the citizens. He also has thick black eyebrows. He also has green eyes. He wears a silver suit, a sky blue shirt, a gray tie, and black shoes. Trivia *His last name might be a reference to one of the film's storyboard artists, Mark O'Hare. "O'Hare" also happens to be the last name of another Illumination Pictures character, Fredrick O'Hare from Hop. *His appearance is very similar to Edna Mode from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. *He is the only Dr. Seuss villain to use profanity. *Although O'Hare is the main antagonist, he has only around 7 minutes of screen-time. *The Once-ler's Mother is actually responsible for his current status. *Even though it's stated up above that he's the Mayor of Thneedville, this was never said in the film. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Polluters Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Oppressors Category:Incompetent Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Nemesis Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Embezzlers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Internet Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Disciplinarians Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cheater